A Cloud in the Leaves
by Madness3v3
Summary: When the Hyuga incedent backfires horribly for Kumo, they have to give the Yotsuki clan heir away. Now, Karui is abondoned by her family, put in the care of an insane woman with a blood lust, and her only friend is an orange-wearing blonde. NaruKaru.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know this pairing isn't seen a lot, but I'm a fan of random pairings. So I hope you enjoy this fic.

A Cloud in the Leaves

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure:<strong>

The Third Raikage stood before the entire Konoha council. He had originally arrived with his bodyguards to establish a treaty with Konoha. That night however he had sent one of his guards to kidnap the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga. Unfortunately his guard was killed by her father and Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi Hyuga. Konoha accused Kumogakure of using the entire treaty ordeal as a cover-up to kidnap Hinata and gained the coveted Byakugan. The Raikage, of course, denied the accusation. Now, the Raikage wanted the body of Hiashi in return of the death of his bodyguard, but the Hyuga clan had come forth with evidence proving the kidnapping. Then the third Hokage stood before everyone and spoke.

"Raikage, do you know why your here?" He asked in a serious tone. The Raikage chuckled a bit before responding.

"I'm here on some ridiculous charge." This comment caused many mumbles to be traded between council members. The Hokage stared intently at the Raikage and spoke.

"The charge is all too serious. We have evidence that your bodyguard entered the Hyuga compound without permission, invaded the main household, and kidnapped the Hyuga heiress." The Raikage grinned.

"So, what is this evidence you have?" He said.

The Hokage nodded to screen and then it turned on. The screen then showed the main Hyuga household. The screen started a scene-by-scene showing one of the Raikage's bodyguards sneaking onto the compound and entering the household. Moments later, the Kumo-nin exited the household with an unconscious child in his arms. This piece had quickly turned around the Raikage's plans. The Hokage looked back at the Raikage and said.

"Do you have anything to say?" The Raikage looked at the Hokage with resent and answered.

"This only proves that he did the crime! You cannot accuse my entire village of this act!" He said in anger. The Hokage looked at the Raikage with equal resent and said in a calm tone.

"We can argue about this all night, or I can send the other copies of this video to the rest of the Kages. I'm sure they would love to know what kind of a backstabbing village Kumogakure is." The Raikage looked down and gritted his teeth. If the other villages see this, then they will never trust Kumo again. The village will have to be on constant guard, and they would always be at a disadvantage in war time. The Raikage sighed and looked up at the Hokage.

"Fine. What are your demands?" He asked bitterly.

"Since you have tried to take the heir of the prominent Hyuga clan, we request the heir of the prominent Yotsuki clan. The child will be trained as a Konoha-nin, and will be utilized as such." The Hokage said. Raikage hanged his head in defeat and replied.

"Of course." The Hokage nodded at this and said.

"Good. Now leave the village immediately. We expect the child within two months. Do you understand?" The Hokage ended with a serious tone. The Raikage nodded and exited the room. The Hokage sighed in relief. He was pleased that the matter was handled without battle, but as much as he was relieved, Hiashi was more relieved. If Kumo had gotten what they wanted, the elders of the clan would have given the body of his twin brother, Hizashi, instead of his own. Kami only knew how much pain he had caused his brother and nephew. The Hokage looked over the council members and said. "This meeting is over." Then, they all stood up and left.

**Kumogakure one month later:**

A little girl with dark skin, red hair, and piercing amber eyes wearing a white kimono with the Yosuki clan symbol on the back, was sitting patiently for her father to arrive. Then, a tall dark skinned man, with brown hair, and the same amber eyes walked into the room. He sat in front of the girl and looked down at her seriously.

"Have you been told why you are here?" The man asked. The girl shook her head and said.

"No, tou-san." The man nodded and replied.

"I see. Let me explain. It seems that the Raikage has failed in his mission to acquire the Byakugan. This failure has completely backfired and has forced Kumo to make a sacrifice." The girl tensed at this. "The Yotsuki clan must offer its heir as a sacrifice." The man continued. " The heir will be trained as of their own shinobi." The girl lowered her predicting what would be said next. " You are to leave Kumo and become a Konoha-nin, Karui." The man said with no emotion. Karui began to feel tears build up in her eyes at this statement.

"Please, tou-san. Don't make me leave. I want to stay with you." Karui pleaded. Her father looked down on her and said.

"Silence. Its your duty to serve the Yotsuki and Kumogakure to your best ability." Karui felt her tears fall down her face. Her father stood up and walked towards the door. Then, he stopped and without looking back at his daughter he said. " You exist only to serve you purpose. Now, your purpose is to become a Konoha-nin. After saying that, you are no longer my daughter." He said this entirely with no emotion. He left the room and heard his daughter cry violently. He walked down the hall and was meet by an elderly man wearing a gray kimono. Which also had the Yotsuki clan symbol on the back.

"I thank you for your sacrifice." The elderly man said. Karui's father made no eexpression and said.

"It's fine clan elder. She knows her purpose." The elder nodded at this. Then, Karui's father walked off.

**Konohagakure one month later:**

Karui stood before the Hokage in fear. The old Hokage looked down on the girl and smiled.

"Do not be frightened child. Although this may be very frightening for you, I promise you we will make your life here comfortable." He said with a kind tone. Karui nodded and gave a forced smile. " Now, let me introduce you to your guardian." The Hokage continued. Karui nodded and the Hokage looked at the door and said. " You can come in now."

Then, a woman with purple hair brought up into a spikey ponytail wearing a brown overcoat, a mesh bodysuit, a dark orange skirt, and leg guards walked into the room.

"Karui, this is Anko Mitarashi. She will be your guardian."

**Flashback-**

Anko stood in front of the Hokage in shock.

"You want me to do what?" She asked. The Hokage sighed and said.

"I want you to take care of the Yotsuki heir." Anko was completely brought back by this. She drank, acted childish, and messed with to many people. She was in no way a parental figure to any child.

"Hokage-sama, you can't expect me to take care of a kid. I'm not suited for this, and doesn't a clan usually take the kid in these situations?" Anko complained.

"I need someone I can trust completely to watch over the child. This is also good for you, Anko. Maybe taking care of this child will cause you to mature." The Hokage said. Anko raised an eyebrow and thought.

_'So that's his game, eh?'_ She sighed and said.

"Fine. When is the kid getting here?"

"In about two weeks. I suggest you prepare your home and learn how to make something besides miso soup and dango." The Hokage said. Anko huffed and dropped her head.

'There goes my life.' She thought.

**End Flashback-**

Anko walked up to Karui and frowned at her. Karui looked up at the older woman and said.

"Hello." She said meekly. Anko looked down at the cowardice girl and squinted.

"What? Do I look scary?" Anko said with a annoyance. Karui tensed at that last comment.

_'Don't no why she's so nervous. I'm the one who has to take care of her.'_ Anko though. After more consideration, she thought. _'Guess you do have something to be nervous about kid.'_

"Try not to be so blunt with the girl." The Hokage said. Anko nodded and looked back at the girl and began to list her rules.

"Okay kid, Rule 1: I'm just watching you. Therefore you will not call me Anko-nee. Rule 2: The only one who gets to mess up my place is me. So you better not go throwing crap all around. Rule 3: Stay out of my way. Especially when I'm drinking or eating dango. Do you understand this?" Karui squinted her eyes, looked to the side, and said.

"Got it, jerk." Saying the last part in a hushed toned.

"What was that?" Anko snapped. Karui looked up at her and said.

"Nothing." The Hokage smiled a bit at the spectacle and said.

"Well, you should start showing her around the village, Anko." Anko groaned and said to Karui.

"Come on kid." Then she turned around and walked out of the office with Karui trailing behind. Once they left, the Hokage stood up and looked out the window.

_'This is either a good idea, or an extremely bad idea.'_ He thought to himself. He watched Anko and Karui leave with Anko yelling complaints and Karui showing a slightly annoyed expression. Hiruzen sighed and said.

"Probably the second."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy Holidays!

A Cloud in the Leaves

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Konohagakure:**

After their leave of the Hokage's office, Anko took Karui to see the more interesting parts of Konoha. She had taken Karui to the Hokage monument, the ninja academy, and of course Anko's favorite dango stand. Now, Anko had brought her to the local park to meet children her age. At the beginning of the tour, Karui had followed behind Anko without falter. Now however, she was timid and frightened. Anko looked down at the child and asked.

"Whats wrong with you?" Karui looked up at her and replied in cowardice.

"Why did you take me here?" Anko crossed her arms and gained a stern look.

"I thought it would be good to meet some kids you own age. You know, make friends." She said. Karui clung to Anko's skirt trying to hide, but Anko reached behind her and pulled Karui off. "What is your problem?" Anko asked with frustration. Karui looked down and answered.

"I never had friends before. I have hardly even talked to any other kids my age, but here its worse." She said with sorrow. Anko looked at her with a puzzled look and asked.

"What do you mean worse?" Karui continued to look down with a sorrowful expression. Anko rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Come on kid tell me." She ordered. Karui looked up at Anko and said.

"I'm from Kumo. They would hate me from the start." Anko felt sympathy for the young child after hearing this. She put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"I know what its like to be hated." Anko said. Karui shook loose of her hand and began to protest.

"No you don't. This is your village. Why would they hate you here?" Anko sighed. The child's logic was sound except for the one fact that Anko was about to tell her.

"When I was a ninja in training, I had this sensei who was very bad. He was more along the lines of a monster really. When he became a traitor to the village, everyone thought I would be like him. A monster." Anko said as she rubbed the seal on the back of her neck. Karui looked up at the purple haired woman. Although she was producing a smile, Karui could see the hint of hurt in her eyes. Karui then asked.

"And, you have friends?" Anko nodded in response and began to name her friends.

"Yeah, I have friends. There's my drinking buddy Kurenai, that punk Kakashi, this joker Genma, and plenty more." Karui's hopes began to lift from hearing this. She smiled and asked.

"Then, maybe I could have friends?"Anko grinned at this and replied.

"Of course you can, but your going to have to try first." Karui smiled at her.

"Thank you, Anko-san." Anko smiled at the little girl. She rubbed her head and said.

"No problem. Now go make some friends." Then she pushed her into the playground. Karui waved to Anko, and Anko walked off. As she headed for a dango stand she thought to herself.

_'That was way too out of character.'_ She looked back at Karui walking into the park. Then, Anko continued her path and gritted her teeth. _'God! I think I'm going soft.'_

**Other side of the park:**

A certain blonde, who was wearing a black shirt and orange shirts, was walking into the park hoping for a good day. So far, no such luck. He had found out that his friends were at home for the day training with their families. To top it off, he had been getting the usual glares. The poor child. He was completely blind to drive behind their hate, which made it all the more painful. As he walked into the park he looked around. He saw plenty of kids he knew, but their parents were nearby. The boy only had a few friends with parents who were understanding of his situation. He continued his walk, until he saw a red headed girl, with dark skin, and amber eyes sitting under the shade of a tree while she was holding her knees. She had a nervous look and kept scanning her surroundings. The blonde, being the optimistic one, decided to give her a hello. He walked over to her smiled and said.

"Hi." The girl looked up nervously and said.

"H..hello." Then, she looked back down. The boy gained a puzzled look and asked.

"Why you here by yourself?" The girl got a solemn look and buried her face into her knees.

"I don't have any friends." She said. The boy was brought back by this. He might have been hated by many, but he still had friends. He then sat down next to the sad girl.

"Really?" He asked. The girl nodded. The boy grinned and said. "I'll be your friend." The girl looked at the blonde in surprise. The boy just smiled while the girl asked.

"Why would you be my friend?" The boy look at her in confusion and replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The girl became nervous and answered.

"I'm not from here. I'm from an enemy ninja village. The only reason I'm here is because my village did something bad and they had to give me away." She said with sorrow. The blonde thought for a second then asked.

"Well, you live here now, right?" The girl nodded. "And, you're going to be a leaf ninja, right?" The blonde continued, and the red-head nodded again. "Then, that means you are apart of Konoha now, and that means we can be friends." The girl was shocked, but when the shock subsided she gave a kind smile.

"Really?" She asked with hope. The blonde nodded replied.

"Yeah." He stood up and held out his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Whats your name?" The girl smiled at Naruto's grin and she reached for his hand. Naruto helped her up and the girl answered.

"My name is Karui Yotsuki." Naruto grinned and said.

"Nice to meet you, Karui." Karui grinned as well and said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto." Then, Karui began to sadden again.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone. Karui looked at him and answered.

"I guess I'm still home sick." Naruto thought for a second then got an idea. He reached his arm around Karui's neck.

"You know, there is one thing that always cheers me up when I'm down." Naruto said with a grin. Karui gained a worried look and asked.

"What?" Naruto grinned mischievously and said.

"Just follow me." Then the two walked off.

**Somewhere in the streets:**

Anko was walking with dango in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. As she was walking she thought to her self.

_'Hope the kid likes what I got her.'_

Then she looked down at the bag in her hand, but then she looked past the bag and saw a 10,000 yen note on the ground. Anko stopped and grinned. She reached down for the bill, but then it pulled away from her hand slightly. Anko reached again, and once again the note pulled away. She kept her hand out and started following the bill. Eventually Anko dropped her dango and started chasing the money. Soon, she was running for the fleeting note. It was about to go into some bushes. Before it could Anko jumped for it, but then a silver haired man stepped in the way and Anko collided with him. Anko lifted her head up and saw the mans face. His mouth was covered with a mask, his left eye was covered by a leaf headband, and he was wearing the standard Leaf-nin uniform. Anko blushed a little, got up, and said.

"Sorry, Kakashi." Kakashi got up as well and picked his book.

"Never expected you to do something so irrational, Anko." He replied. Kakashi thought for a second before saying. "Well, I did, but not on that scale." Anko crossed her arms and replied in a frustrated tone.

"Ha ha, Kakashi. Why don't you got back to perving over your book." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders lazily and did exactly that. Then, Anko heard that mad laughter of kids behind the bush where the bill had pulled into. Anko walked up to it and saw Karui and Naruto laughing on the ground. A vein on Anko's head began to bulge as her anger spiked. She reached for Karui's collar and picked her up. Despite this Karui was still laughing wildly.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Anko asked in anger. Karui could only nod in response. "What do you think you were doing?" Anko asked. This time she waited for Karui to calm down before receiving an answer. Once she did she looked at Anko with a smile and said.

"It was a prank. Naruto and I decided to pull one on you. It was fun." Anko looked down at the blonde who was just getting over his laughing fit.

_'So, she became friends with him._' Then, she looked back at the smiling Karui and thought. _'Good. It's good that she made a friend so fast.'_ Anko smiled at her, but then the anger from the prank came back and she started to rant.

"That still doesn't mean you can go around pranking people. You could hurt me and you could have hurt Kakashi." She said pointing behind her. Karui looked behind Anko and said.

"There's no one there, Anko-san." Anko turned around and saw empty space.

_'Kakashi, you bastard.'_ Anko thought to herself. She sighed and put Karui down.

"Anyway it's time to go. Say goodbye to your new friend." She said. Karui saddened and asked.

"Do I have to?" Anko looked at the child and at the blonde. She thought for a second before saying.

"I guess we could walk him back to his home." Karui grinned at this and grabbed Naruto.

"Which way is your home, Naruto?" She asked. Naruto pointed down a street and answered.

"That way. You wanna race?" Naruto asked with a grin. Karui nodded and the two started running in the direction Naruto had pointed. Anko watched the two of them run off in surprise. Then, she yelled out to the two of them.

"Wait! Wait you two!" Then, she started chasing after them.

**Hokage's office:**

Kakashi stood before the Hokage to report this evenings events between Naruto and Karui. The Hokage looked at Kakashi and asked.

"So, while you were keeping watch over Naruto, he became friends with the Yotsuki heir." Kakashi nodded in response and said.

"Yes, but she seems to have picked up some of his traits." The Hokage was puzzled by this.

"Like what?" He asked Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said.

"Well like his energy and his love of pranks. They pulled one on Anko, which caused her to jump into me." Hiruzen smiled at this.

_'Ah, youth.'_ He thought.

"This is good. Karui will face much prejudice. Its good that she has found a friend who has learned to overcome that." Kakashi nodded.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked. The third shook his head.

"No. that will be all Kakashi." Kakashi nodded again and used a body flicker to leave the office. Hiruzen looked out of his office window and thought to himself.

_'This is turning out to be a good idea.'_ Hiruzen pondered for a while before sighing and thinking. _'But, the week is young.'_

* * *

><p>AN: That's the new chapter. I know I got this out fast, but don't expect that for the next chapters. And, thanks for all the great reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Madness: Its 2012!

Karui and Naruto in unison: Hope we all survive.

Madness: Get back in the story!

A Cloud in the Leaves

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Konohagakure-**

**Anko's apartment:**

An energetic Karui entered the home followed by an exhausted Anko. Anko slowly walked over to her couch, and once she reached it she collapsed on to it, with her legs dangling off the arm, and let the bag she was carrying drop to the floor. While she was slugging out, Karui was exploring the apartment. Anko watched from her semi-comatose state as the child walked around left to right. To Anko, just watching her move was tiring. She had just chased the girl and her new friend, Naruto, for half an hour. Even after they had left the blonde at his home, Karui was still containing a good bit of energy. Anko flipped herself off her stomach and onto her back, then she grabbed a throw pillow and lied it on her head.

'Day one and I'm already exhausted. Mom if your listening, I am so sorry.' Anko thought to herself. Then, Karui lifted the pillow from Anko's head and asked.

"What are you doing?" Anko turned her head to the child and answered.

"I'm inducing suffocation." Karui tilted her head, gave a puzzled look, and replied.

"Huh?" Anko shook her head and mustered the energy to sit up.

"Nothing." She said. Anko reached for the bag she was carrying off the floor and handed it over to Karui. "These are for you. Why don't you go try them on." Karui grabbed the bag and looked at Anko.

"Whats this for?" She asked. Anko just squinted her eyes and said.

"It's a present. Be happy about it." Karui shrugged and walked off.

"Wheres the bathroom?" Karui asked.

"First door on your left." Anko answered. As Anko waited for the girl to change, she contemplated on her new life.

_'This is confusing. I hate the fact that a child is going to be a constant part of my life. On the other hand I'm actually starting to like the kid.'_ She thought. Anko continued to let her thoughts roam until Karui came back into the room wearing new clothes. The top was a white long sleeve shirt with a tribal style leaf on the back and a pair of black cargo shorts. Karui looked genuinely excited and the what she said next only confirmed it.

"Thank you Anko-san." She said almost squealing. Anko sat up and smiled at the excited girl.

"I thought you needed something besides a kimono to wear. Glad that you like it." She said. Karui's excitement built so much that she just jumped Anko and gave her a hug. Anko gave a freaked out expression and reached her arms out the way so that they would not be caught in the child's grasp. "Hey, come on now!" Anko yelled. Karui just continued to hug her and kept a huge grin on. Anko smiled and placed a hand on the girls head. Karui let go of Anko and stepped back. She blushed, grabbed her elbow, and said.

"Sorry about that." Anko smirked at her and rubbed her head.

"It's fine." Then she gained a sadistic grin and Karui shuttered in fear. "Just don't let it happen again." She said. Karui only nodded. Anko removed her hand from the frightened child. After a little while, Karui got over the shock Anko just inflicted onto her and asked.

"What is there to eat?" Anko stiffened at this.

_'Great. Kid needs to eat and all I have is Miso soup.'_ She thought. Karui just stared at Anko waiting for an answer. Anko just traced her eyes away from the girl and began to rub the back of her head. Anko pondered for a second on what to do. Anko trailed her vision to the clock and saw that it was 8:13. 'The restaurants should still be open.' She thought. She looked back to the red headed girl and said.

"Lets go get something to eat. It will give you a chance to show off your new outfit." Karui grinned and said.

"Okay." Then she headed towards the door. Anko forced herself up off the couch. She groaned and thought to herself.

_'What has my life turned into?_' Then the two walked out of the apartment.

**Ichiraku Ramen:**

Our favorite blonde was sitting at the counter of the restaurant devouring his third bowl of ramen. In the kitchen, Teuchi was preparing another bowl for the young child. Soon, Naruto finished the bowl he was working on and called out for the next. The Teuchi looked over to the child.

"As long as you keep eat here Naruto, I'll never be poor." The man said jokingly. Naruto grinned at this comment.

"And, all always keep eating here, as long as you keep making this best ramen here." Naruto said cheerfully. The man laughed at this and went back to preparing another bowl. Then Ayame came out from the back and asked Naruto.

"You seem a bit more excited today. Any reason why?" Naruto looked at her and answered.

"I made a new friend today." Ayame smiled at this and replied.

"Thats great Naruto. Who is it?"

"Her name is Karui." Naruto answered. Ayame smirked at this and squinted her eyes at the blonde.

"So its a girl." She said mischievously. Naruto blushed and grumbled.

"Its not like that, Ayame-chan." Ayame giggled at this response. Then Teuchi came around with Naruto's fourth bowl. He sat the noodles in front Naruto and he began to devour them. Teuchi stepped back and smiled at the boy.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Naruto. Its good that you made a friend today, and its even better that she is a girl." He said. Naruto just kept eating his ramen as he blushed. Then, two people walked into the restaurant. Teuchi turned to them and said. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Please, take a seat."

"Thanks." A feminine voice replied. Naruto recognized the voice and looked over to the person who made it. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Anko standing at the entrance next to Karui. Naruto swallowed what food was left in his mouth and said in a surprised tone.

"Karui-chan!" Karui looked over to Naruto and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." She said cheerfully. Then, she walked over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Anko was to lazy to cook. So we came here." Karui explained.

_'Little brat.'_ Anko thought to herself. Ayame looked over Karui then smiled at Naruto.

"So this is your new friend, huh?" She said. Naruto blushed again and went back to eating his ramen. Ayame and Karui giggled at his response. Anko just stared at the ordeal while smiling.

"Ma'am, are you going to take a seat?" Teuchi asked. Anko nodded at the ramen chef an sat down next on the other side of Karui.

"So whats good here?" Karui asked Naruto. Naruto smiled at the red-head.

"Well, everything is good here, but the best stuff is..." Then Naruto began to go into a huge speech about the ramen served at the restaurant. While he was doing this, Anko stared at the two and thought to herself.

_'What are these kids? We just left Naruto at his home after these two raced there, but he still had the energy to walk here and eat...'_ Anko looked at the stack of bowls, and her faced gained a shocked expression. _'Kami-sama, is there a black hole in that kids stomach?'_ Then she noticed Karui ordering her food and Anko grimaced. _'Oh no, please don't tell me...'_

**Eight bowls of ramen later:**

Anko lied her head on the counter as Karui finished her last bowl. Once she was done, Karui looked over to Naruto and said.

"You were right Naruto. The ramen is here good here." Naruto grinned at this and replied.

"Told you." Teuchi turned away from his cooking and said to the children.

"Well, I think its great that I have another fan of my cooking." Ayame then turned to look at her father and said.

"Your more glad about having another ramen fiend eating here." Teuchi gave a nervous chuckle and let a drop of sweat fall, then turned back to his cooking. Ayame smiled and then turned to Anko and gave her the check. "Here's the bill, ma'am." Anko lifted her head up and took the piece of paper. When she looked at it she made a 'Gak' sound and her head dropped to the counter face first. Karui turned to the purple-haired woman and asked.

"Whats wrong Anko-san?" Once again, Anko lifted her head and gave a forced smile to the girl.

"Oh, nothing." She said nervously. Then she reached for her wallet and began to dig for money. While she was doing this, she thought to herself.

_'Nothing, but my cash going down the drain.'_ She then pulled out the amount of ryo needed to pay and gave it to Ayame. Ayame bowed to Anko and said.

"Thank-you for eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Please, come again." Anko nodded in response. She turned to the kids and said.

"Lets go." Karui and Naruto nodded in response and got off the stools they were sitting on and left the restaurant with Anko. Once they left, Karui turned to Naruto and asked.

"You want to race again, Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned and answered.

"Yeah!" The two were about to set off, but Anko grabbed both of them by the collar.

"Oh no, I am not chasing you two for the second time today. The three of us are going to walk. Like normal people." She said in frustration. Both Naruto and Karui looked at Anko in disappointment and thought in unison.

_'But, whats fun about that?'_

Then Anko let the two down and the three of them began to walk towards Naruto's home. Along the way, Naruto kept telling Karui about ramen, new ideas for pranks, and of course his dream to become Hokage. Karui just listened intently. Anko was keeping a bored face on the entire way though.

After about a half hour, they arrived at Naruto's home. Naruto said goodbye to Anko and Karui, and headed upstairs to his apartment. Once he got there he watched the two walk away one more time before entering his home. When he entered his home, he quickly changed into his pajamas, dawned his signature cap, and jumped into bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself.

_'Today was the best day of my life.'_ Then he shut his eyes.

**Anko's apartment:**

Anko slowly moved herself up the steps while Karui was waiting impatiently by door.

"Come on, Anko. I want to go to sleep." Karui called out. Once Anko was at the top she looked down at the red-headed girl and said.

"I don't have the same energy as you, fireball." Karui crossed her arms in response and said.

"Hmph, that's because your old." Anko's eye twitched and she grabbed Karui by the collar and lifted her up.

"You think I'm old!" Anko asked in a very angry tone. Karui just looked at her and said in a very calm tone.

"Yes. You are old." Anko was about to let loose on the child, but then she looked over her shoulder and began to calm a bit. She put Karui down and unlocked the door to her apartment. Anko looked back down at Karui and said.

"You go ahead in. I'll been in there in just a second." Karui just shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. Anko closed the door behind her and then she leaned against the railing and said. "Come on out now." Then Kakashi body flickered in front of her. He looked lazily from his book and asked.

"Do you need something, Anko?" He asked. Anko cut her eye at him and replied.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Kakashi just exhaled a half laugh at this. Anko scowled at the one eyed man and said. "Will you just tell me why you're here." Kakashi closed his book, put it in his back pocket, and answered.

"I was following you to Naruto's home at the start. Its my job to watch over him. Once he was home, I decided to follow you to make sure the Yotsuki heir would arrive safe." While he was saying this he walked over to Anko and leaned on the railing next to her. Anko squinted her eyes at Kakashi and asked.

"What, you don't think I can protect her?" Kakashi glided his eyesight to her and replied.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Anko smiled at him and said with a tone of arogance.

"I think you just got tired of your book, and wanted to spy on a real woman's ass." Kakashi just grabbed his book and said.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Anko gained an irritated face, crossed her arms, and looked away. After a couple minutes of silence, Kakashi looked up from his book and said.

"You seem to be warming up to that girl." Anko smiled at this and replied.

"Yeah, I'll admit she is fun, but its exhausting. She has way to much energy for her own good, and that pranking. Sorry about earlier by the way." Kakashi just shrugged.

"It's fine. Weak minds are easily deceived." Anko growled at him and walked towards the door. Before she entered her home she looked back at Kakashi and said.

"Do me a favor and quit stalking me." Then she entered her apartment and slammed the door. Kakashi just stared at the door. Then he looked down with a little bit of grief and thought.

_'Maybe, I joke around to much.'_ Then he body flickered away. Inside the apartment, Anko was leaning against the door thinking to herself.

_'I can't believe I used to have a crush on that smart ass.'_ Then she heard a whimper from the couch. Anko stood and walked over to the couch and saw Karui sleeping. While she was sleeping her head kept going side to side, and her faced seemed tensed. Anko sighed then walked around to pick her up, but then she said something in her sleep.

"Tou-san." Then a tear fell from her eye.

Anko let a 'oh' for the young child. Then, Anko wiped a the tear from her face, picked her up, and held her close. Karui snuggled into Anko's shoulder and began to calm. She then carried her to the guest bedroom and opened the door. Right now, there was nothing in the room except for a nightstand and a bed, but eventually it would be customized by the young red-head. Anko walked over to the bed with Karui in her arms, and lied her down. Anko brought the covers over the child and tucked her in tight. She made one last check to make sure she was in a comfortable position, before heading out of the room.

She heard Karui whimper again, and quickly turned around. She was still asleep, but Anko walked back over to her and knelt down. Anko stroked her long red hair to comfort her, then she whispered to her in a sweet tone.

"It'll be okay." Anko then stood up and walked over to the door. She looked back and said. "Goodnight, fireball." Then she left the room. Once out, Anko leaned against the wall, smiled to herself, and thought.

_'Why did I like doing that. All I wanted to do was comfort her and keep her safe.'_ Anko looked back at the room where she had just left her and thought. _'What is this kid doing to me?'_ Then, Anko walked back to her room and prepared to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your patience and please review. Also, from all of us at Madness3v3 writing, do not let movie paranoia or apocalyptic beliefs disrupt your year. No one truly knows when the end will arrive, but when it does you're not getting a heads up.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Madness3v3: Now it's time for the next chapter. Okay, this one is...

Anko: You got any miso soup?

Madness3v3: Where did you come from!

Anko: You left the door to your mind open.

Madness3v3: The hell! Get back in the story! You have a part to play!

Anko: No way. I like it better here.

Madness3v3: For the love of all that is good and holy, if you don't get in there, I will pair you with Gai. (Anko makes a scared face and books it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>A Cloud in the Leaves<p>

**Konohagakure three years later:**

Karui happily walked though the streets of Konoha with Anko in tow. Normally, Anko would never be up this early in the morning, but today was a special day. Today Karui would begin attending the ninja academy. Karui had been excited for weeks over this. Over the years, she had been given training from Anko, and from time to time Naruto would participate. The two had developed a rivalry, and it got competitive.

They always tried to one up each other. Karui would do fifty pushups, and Naruto would do sixty pushups. Naruto would do thirty-five situps, Karui would do fifty. It went on in this manner constantly, and eventually it spread to other areas of their friendship. Naruto would pour buckets of water on people, Karui would setup paint bombs. They even occasionally go into eating contests with ramen.

Now, they would be putting their skills to the test in the academy, and see who is the better. Karui thought this over and over in her head, and grinned in anticipation. Anko noticed this and asked.

"Whats with that grin?" Karui looked up and replied.

"I'm finally starting ninja training." Anko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, starting it wasn't that great for me. Don't get me wrong, I was a prodigy, but generally I just didn't like it." She said. Karui crossed her arms and said.

"Well, I'm going to love it. I'm going to get strong and beat Naruto in every way." Anko gave a small chuckle and patted her on the head.

"Yeah, yeah just don't get too over confident." Karui shook her head to ward off her hand. The two continued to walk, until they finally reached the academy. Around the courtyard, new students were gathered along with their parents. Karui grinned at the sight and was shaking with anticipation.

Anko grabbed her shoulder and said.

"Okay fireball, starting today I'm not going to be around a lot. Now that you're starting in the academy, the Hokage will send on more, and longer, missions." Karui smiled up to the snake mistress and said.

"I understand, Anko-chan." Anko smiled down on the eight year old, then she looked to the courtyard.

"I want you to go straight to class today. You remember what the room was, right?" She asked. Karui nodded. "Good, well get going. I'll watch you enter." Karui nodded and walked with a aura of pride across the courtyard. While she was watching her, Anko's heart began to feel warm, but also ache.

'It feels like only yesterday she came into my life.' She thought. Then she clutched her heart. 'Is this what a mother would feel?'

Karui continued to walk across the courtyard, and gained some stares from a certain pinkette and blonde.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked with a bit of disdain in her voice. Ino looked questioningly at Karui and said.

"That's the girl that that delinquent, Naruto, always plays with." Ino replied.

"Don't tell me she's going to be training here." Sakura sneered. Ino gave her a sly smile and said.

"Don't worry. She's probably an idiot like Naruto and flunk." Then the two girls began to laugh. Karui looked towards the laughing, but ignorant to the cause of it. She shrugged it off and continued inside. She gave one last wave to Anko and entered the academy.

She walked down the halls, and tried her best to get past the crowds of students occupying it. Then, she reached her classroom and walked in. Karui looked around and saw that half the class had already arrived and taken her seats. She was getting a bit confused on where to sit, until someone called out.

"Hey, Karui-chan, up here." Karui looked over to where the voice had came from, and saw Naruto. Karui smiled, and walked up to his seat and sat in the one next to it. Naruto grinned at Karui. "When did you get here." Karui gave a smile in return to the blonde and said.

"I just got here a little while ago. How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour ago." Naruto nodded in response. Karui scanned over the class. "Doesn't look like there are many people who are more skilled than me." Then she turns to Naruto. "Nobody." Naruto scowled at the redhead.

"Your not that good Karui. Just because you beat me a couple times, doesn't mean your better." He said. Karui smirked and said.

"Shall we take look at the score?" Naruto growled.

"Yeah, yeah. You and that stupid score." Karui smiled. She loved to get Naruto riled up. But, Naruto loved to get Karui agitated. "You know, I bet you wont be able to pass the academy." Karui looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Why?" She asked. Naruto smirked and answered

"Cause', you have to be smart."

"What!" Karui hissed.

"Whenever Anko-chan asks you trivia, or even a simple math question, you freeze up." Naruto said with a hint of arrogance.

"Your bad at math too, idiot!" Karui said with anger.

"But, I know the date Konoha was established." Naruto replied. The two were about to get into it, but then two men walked into the classroom. He had brown hair brought into a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar going across the bridge of his nose. The other had shoulder length silver hair, with a blue tint to it, and green eyes. They both had on the standard Konoha shinobi uniform. The one with brown hair stood in front of the class and said.

"Okay class, take your seats." All the students that were still standing sat down and focused on the man. He cleared his throut and began to speak. "I am Iruka Umino, and this is Mizuki. We will be your instructors for your four years of academy training." Iruka scanned the class for noticeable faces.

_'Well we have all the clan lords children.'_ He thought. Then he saw Naruto and Karui. _'That's the fox's container, and the Yotsuki heir.'_ He noticed the two smiling at each other and thought. _'Well, they seem to be on good terms.'_ Mizuki also saw the two and thought.

_'Either one would be pefect for my plans.'_ Iruka gave the class one more look over and said.

"Right now, I'm going to go around the class and ask you your goal in life. We'll start with, Shino Aburame." The class turned to a boy with short brown hair wearing glasses, a tan shirt, and tan shorts.

"I plan to be a shinobi that proudly serves his village." Shino said. Iruka went down the list and came to Choji Akimichi, a husky boy with red hair wearing a green shirt, and tan shorts.

"I plan to one day own my own restaurant." Choji said. Iruka then came to Sakura Haruno.

"I plan to be married to a handsome husband." Sakura said, then she looked to a boy with short black hair wearing a blue shirt, and white shorts, and squealed. Then, Iruka was at Hinata Hyuga, a girl with short dark blue hair, with two long bangs framing her face, wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt, and dark blue pants.

"I want to be a kinouchi worthy of leading my clan." Hinata said meekly. Then, Iruka was at Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with short brown hair wearing a light gray shirt and dark gray shorts.

"I'm going to be a strong shinobi that serves his village." Kiba said. Now, Iruka had come to Shikmaru Nara, a boy with a spiked black ponytail wearing a gray shirt with black shorts.

"I plan to live a pretty regular life. Have a decent looking wife, two kids, and live out my retirement in peace." Shikimaru said.

_'That's, different.'_ Iruka thought. Iruka was now at Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that Sakura had squealed at before.

"I plan to lead my clan, and to be as strong as my brother." Sasuke said with pride. Iruka nodded, and continued down the list. The next name on the list, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I plan to be the fifth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. This caused the class to whisper and gossip about his statement. Naruto growled in response to this.

_'At least his goal is more inspiring than the others.'_ Iruka thought. He then came to Ino Yamanaka.

"I plan to marry a really handsome guy." Then, she too looked towards Sasuke and squealed. Finally, Iruka came to Karui Yotsuki.

"I'm going to be the strongest kinouchi in all of the five great shinobi villages, and be stronger than the fifth Hokage!" Karui exclaimed. The class just stared at her, while she grinned in glory. Iruka gave a short chuckle and thought.

_'This is going to be an interesting experience.'_

"All right. Take the books from under your desks and turn to page five." He told the class, and the class obeyed.

**Lunch period:**

Naruto and Karui were outside, along with the other students, eating lunch. Naruto slurped up some noodles and said.

"Man, that whole thing was boring. When are we going to do the real training?" Karui looked at him and answered.

"The curriculum states that we must have class courses before we start the physical training. So, it might be a couple of months." Karui answered, though with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Naruto groaned, and ate some more. Karui started to drink out of her water bottle, until there was none left. Still feeling thirsty, she stood up and said.

"I'm going to get some more water from the vending machine." Naruto looked up at her and replied.

"Could you get me some too?" Karui nodded and walked off. After walking a short distance, she came to the vending machine. She quickly choose her water, and began to walk back to Naruto.

Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Sakura and Ino were both looking down on a sad Hinata. Karui got closer and listened to what they were saying.

"Shy girl." Ino said. "You can barely say a word, how do you think your going to be strong?"

"Your just a waist of space." Sakura said. "You should go home now." Hinata was getting more depressed with their words. After more of their taunting, Karui had had enough. She walked up to the two girls from behind and said.

"Hi." The two turned to face her, and Hinata looked up slightly. Karui held out the two bottles of water and continued. "I thought you two looked thirsty, and decided to bring you some water." Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and back at Karui.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because, I want to be your friend." Karui said cheerfully. Ino smirked and said.

"Okay, then will take the water." Karui nodded and unscrewed the tops. Sakura and Ino held out their hands to take them, but Karui began to lift them over their heads. Then, Karui poured the water all over them. The two girls screamed, which drew the attention of many.

"Why did you do that!" Sakura screamed. Karui looked at them with a confused expression.

"You said you wanted the water." She said.

"We wanted to drink it, dummy!" Ino said, Karui smiled and dropped the bottles.

"You should have been more specific." She said.

"Karui, you jerk!" Sakura said. Then the two ran off. Karui walked over to Hinata and knelt down.

"Hey, there gone now." Hinata looked up at Karui.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. Karui crossed her amrs and made a 'humph' sound.

"I hate jerks like that. They needed to be taught a lesson." Karui answered. She looked back down at the shy girl and asked. "Why, were they picking on you anyway?"

"They were making fun of me because I'm shy, and they thought I would never be the leader of my clan." Hinata answered. Karui rolled her eyes and replied.

"Don't listen to them. You're probably going to be a better kinoichi that them anyways." Hinata looked back up at the red with curious eyes and asked.

"Really?" Karui grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I do." She answered. Hinata gave a light smile.

"Thank you." Karui's grin became even wider.

"No problem. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friend?" She asked.

"Okay." Hinata answered. Then she got up, and followed Karui back to Naruto.

Else where, Anko watched the ordeal from a window in an empty classroom in the academy.

"That's my fireball! Stick it to those bithces!" Anko exclaimed.

"What are you excited about?" A lazy voice called from behind her. Anko gave a shriek and turned around. She saw Kakashi in his Konoha uniform giving one of his trade mark eye-smiles. Anko put a hand to her heart and breathed deeply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko asked through her breathing. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book.

"Nothing, just wondering why you are spying on children." He said. Anko regained her composure, and scowled at the silver-haired man.

"I was just making sure Karui wouldn't be bothered." She said. Kakashi lazily looked up from his book and asked.

"And, how did she do?" Anko grinned and looked back outside.

"Better than I thought! She's already made a new friend, and stuck to some bullies. I'm so proud of her." She answered.

"Who is the friend?" Kakashi asked. Anko shrugged and said.

"I don't know. A Hyuga girl." Kakashi thought for a second.

"There is only one Hyuga in her class. Hinata Hyuga." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Anko replied, still watching her ward outside. Kakashi put down his book and said.

"That isn't going to go well." Anko looked back at the cyclops with suspicious eyes and asked.

"Why is that?" Kakashi sighed and replied.

"Why is Karui in Konoha in the first place?" Anko thought for a second before answering.

"Because, Kumo tried to..." Then, mid-answer, Anko's face grew solemn. "Oh, right."

"It won't end well if they become friends." Kakashi said. Anko crossed her arms and looked back outside.

"It will be fine." Anko said in a defiant tone. Kakashi sighed and went back to his book.

"If you say so." He said. Anko rolled her eyes and said.

"Will you go. Why are you even here?"

"I followed you." Kakashi said. Anko turned around to look at him and displayed a puzzled face.

"What?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and answered.

"I followed you so I could ask you something." Ankp raised an eyebrow to this.

"What do you want to ask?" Anko asked with hesitation. Kakashi put down his book, and looked Anko in the eye.

"Would you go out with me?" He said. There was minute of silence, and the awkward tension could be cut with a knife. Both held the same faces from when Kakashi asked the question. Eventually though, Anko broke the deathly silent.

"WHAT!" She screamed. The shout could be heard all around. It even made it to the ears of the Hokage.

**Hokage's Tower:**

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork, and thought.

_'Please let this be a normal day.'_ Then, he returned to his work.

**Academy:**

Anko breathed deep from her exasperation, and Kakashi had backed up a foot. Once she had calmed herself, Anko looked at Kakashi with a scowl, and asked.

"Did you just ask me for a date?" Kakashi nodded and replied.

"Yes." Anko's eye twitched.

"Why?" She said with a growl.

"You excite me." Kakashi replied with a hint of passion, which surprised Anko deeply. "You're abrupt, crazy, and you don't take anything from anyone. And, to me, you are stunning. The perfect picture of a woman. You are incredibly alluring." He said with meaning.

Although this was flattering to her, and giving her a slight blush, Anko was stunned beyond belief. Kakashi was always this laid back person, and hardly ever showed any attraction to anyone. But, here he was confessing his feelings towards her. Anko cleared her throat a bit and spoke.

"Well...I would have to think about it." Anko actually was considering it. In their academy days, Anko had a crush on the silver-haired shinobi. Though, he was never really aware of it, Anko always watched Kakashi when he was around her.

Kakashi nodded, and proceeded towards the door.

"Thank you." He said, then he exited. Anko let out a large exhale, and thought.

_'This day is going to give me a heart-attack.'_ Then, she went back to observing Karui.

**Later that day:**

Over the course of the rest of the day, Hinata had migrated to sitting next to Naruto and Karui in their class. This in turn gained a few whispers and gossiping, mostly started by Sakura and Ino. But, it didn't turn into anything. Now, the day was over, and the three friends were walking across the courtyard.

"Man~." Naruto groaned. "This was a bad day." Hinata blushed and turned away.

"Sorry." She said. Karui growled, and elbowed the blonde in the stomach. Naruto, who had realized how his words could be miss interpreted, began to explain.

"No, no it wasn't you, Hinata-chan. I just wanted to do something besides writing. I wanted to spare, and put people to the ground." Hinata's blush diminished and she nodded in response.

"Could you quit your belly aching?" Karui asked. "That is the only thing you have been saying all day." She continued. As the three walked past the gate a man called out to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama." Then, a Hyuga wearing a black kimono with a white trim walked forward. Hinata looked to him and spoke.

"Ko-kun. Hello." Ko walked up to the trio, and shifted his eyes between Karui and Naruto. Hinata noticed this and spoke again. "This is..."

"I know who they are." Ko said in a serious tone, and cutting Hinata off. He pulled her away from the blonde and the redhead. "I would appreciate if you keep away from Hinata-sama." He continued. "She is the heir to the Hyuga clan, and she does not need to be mingling with undesirables."

"Ko-kun." Hinata said meekly trying to stop him, but he would not listen. Karui got mad and began to tell the older Hyuga off.

"Hey! Do you know who your talking to! I am the girl who is going to be the baddest of the bad! I'm anything, but undesirable!" The anger shifted over to Naruto, and he began to yell as well.

"And, I'm going to be the Godaime!" Ko scowled at the two.

"Listen you two little bas..."

"Think before you speak." Said a voice from behind, cutting him off. All of them turned to the left to see Anko standing with her arms crossed. Ko glared at the purple haired jonin.

"We were leaving anyways." Then, Ko took Hinata and they left. Anko walked over to the other two, and asked.

"You two okay?" Naruto nodded and replied.

"Yeah, but what was with that guy?" Anko shrugged.

"Who knows. Hyugas are crazy." She said. Naruto nodded, and the group began to leave. As they were walking, Karui kept looking back to where Hinata had walked off, and had a saddened look in her eyes. Anko noticed this, and she rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, fireball. You're going to see her again." Karui looked up with hopeful eyes and asked.

"Really?" Anko grinned and replied.

"Yeah. If she's a real friend, she'll still want to be friends tomorrow." Karui smiled at the happy thought. "Now, let me treat you two to some ramen." Anko said. Soon, she regretted it, as the two yelled, and ran straight for Ichiraku, and leaving Anko in their dust.

_'When will I learn?'_ She thought. Then, she slowly started following them.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your patience and please review.


	5. Alert!

**Mad:** Yo~! Sorry this is not a chapter, but I just want you to know that its going to be a while for the next chapter. I just got done with testing, I'm about to get unwanted guests, and I'm still working through ideas on how to end the chapter.

**Maka:** Its a lie. He just sucks at writing.

**Mad:** No one likes a critic!

**Ichigo/Naruto:** Mad-baka, tell them about the new story.

**Mad:** Shut up! I was getting to that! *clears throat* I have just started a new fic. If any of you are familiar with** Dissidia: Duodecim**, it kinda takes the same route, except its all anime. Featuring ten popular worlds of anime/manga. Soul Eater, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Trigun, Black Cat, Full Metal Alchemist, D. Grayman, and Shaman King. It is titled, **'Dissidium: Ultimatum'.**

**Vash:** Read for Love and Peace! *holds up middle and index finger crossed*

**Mad:** Where are you all coming from!

**Everyone:** You left the door to your mind open.

**Mad:** *stomps away, and grabs yellow pages and a phone* Yes, I'd like you to send over a repairman.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Madness3v3: Listen, I just need the thing closed up.

Repairman: Guy, this isn't really...

Madness3v3: Price isn't a problem. I just...

Repairman: Mr. Mad, I can not fix the door to you mind.

Madness3v3: But...

Repairman: Sir, if this was a real door, no problem. But...uh...

Madness3v3: What?

Repairman: There's a girl behind you.

Madness3v3: (turns to see Hinata)

Hinata: (nervous) Eh?

Madness3v3: (slams head against wall) Someone take it.

Hinata/Repairman: Disclaimer: he does not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure:<strong>

Another day began for Karui, and she was not thrilled about it. When she had gotten home the last day, despite the words from her guardian, Karui still felt grieved that Hinata was told to keep away from her. But, Anko would not have any whining. Whether she liked it or not, Karui was going to the academy. Even if she had to be forced out of bed, which she did.

"Anko-chan, why do I have to go?" Karui asked Anko, as the two of them walked towards the academy. Anko, who had her hands behind her head, replied with irritation.

"Because, you are not mopping around the house all day." Karui looked up at her with said eyes and said in grief.

"But, what if Hinata is told I'm horrible, and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Anko looked down on the red-headed girl, and rubbed her head with her right hand.

"Don't worry fireball. I have one way to handle this."

"How?" At this time the had arrived at the academy. Anko stopped and shot Karui a grin.

"You let me worry about that. Now, get in there. You have a blonde and a pinkette to humiliate." Karui gave Anko a confused look and asked.

"Wait. How do you..." Anko quickly interrupted her by turning her around and pushing her towards the building.

"Now, now, no need for questions. Just get in there." Anko said nervously. Karui gave Anko one last look before walking off into the academy.

Then, another student approached the academy. It was Hinata led by her father, Hiashi Hyuga. When they reached Anko, the two adults locked gazes, and, without even looking at his daughter, Hiashi said in a cold tone.

"Hinata, go to class. The two of us have things to discuss." Hinata gave a silent nod, and did as she was told. Once she was out of hearing distance, Anko spoke first.

"Is their something you want from me, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi glared at the purple haired woman, and replied.

"It is about the child you are in charge of." Anko cocked her head back, and she lazed her eyes.

"Oh? And what of Karui?" Hiashi held his glare as answered.

"I want her to keep away from my daughter, and while your at it, keep the other one away from her as well." Anko began to nod her head from left to right, giving the impression she was actually thinking. Then, she looked straight at Hiashi and said.

"No." Hiashi gained a bit of anger.

"What!" He hissed, while still keeping a low tone to avoid gathering a crowd. Anko crossed her arms over her chest and answered.

"Karui doesn't have a lot of friends. Really, Naruto is her only friend. If she has the chance to make another one, then I will not deny her." Hiashi clenched his fists, and began to go into a torrent.

"Her village, her clan, were the ones responsible for almost kidnapping my daughter. I refuse to have that little..."

"That little girl!" Anko snapped. "Defended your daughter from a couple of bullies, when she had no real reason to." Hiashi was brought back by this. He let his sight fall, and replied.

"I did not know." Anko made a 'tsk', and continued.

"Of course not. You probably heard 'Kumo child' from the other one, and wouldn't here a thing out of your daughter." Hiashi looked back up at Anko, and replied.

"Fine, but I still dont want Hinata near her, or the village nuisance expecially." Anko gave an annoyed look.

"Also, Naruto is one of the nicest kids you will ever meet. Leave alone what there might be about him, he has been kind, considerate, and understanding to my..." Anko hesitated the last part. "...my, my kid, and I will not let anyone bad mouth him." Hiashi sighed, and crossed his arms.

"I just don't see how their being around my daughter is beneficial."

"Their over confidence could balance out her lack of confidence." Anko said. Hiashi gave her a curious look and replied.

"How do you know about."

"I spied on Karui the yesterday." Anko said. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, and Anko became defensive. "Hey! Dont give me that look. You have a kid."

"I didn't spy on my daughter." Hiashi replied. Anko grumbled a bit, and began to speak again.

"I was just making sure she was okay. But, that's not the point right now. What is the point, is that this can be more beneficial to you, than you are making it." Hiashi gave her a stern look.

"I know what you are trying to do," He said. "But, it will not work. I am hesitant about Hinata being around a girl from the village that tried to kidnap her." Anko thought of her next words carefully. Hiashi was an intelligent man, and Anko's normal tongue wouldn't be enough to work past him. But, there was one thing that would make any Hyuga go crazy.

"Well," Anko said with a smirk, "If that's how you feel. I guess that's the last word." Hiashi nodded.

"Good. Then your..."

"I guess Karui will have to find a new friend." Anko cut in, "Maybe, the Uchiha kid." Hiashi was a bit surprised by what she said. "Yeah, that would be the best for Karui. Besides, the Uchiha's have always been a little more accepting." Anko was lying through her teeth, but that didn't matter. The enmity between the Hyugas and the Uchihas was enough to get either side going, if you through around well placed words.

"Wait!" Hiashi said abruptly. Anko turned to him with a curious face in return. "Maybe, it would be good for Hinata to be around them. She could use a boost of confidence, and it would show how forgiving we Hyugas are." He said with a smile, as though the entire idea was his. Anko gave a slight smile in regard to her work.

_'Men are clay in my hands.'_ She thought.

"Thats a good idea, Hiashi-sama." Anko said with a false cheeriness. Hiashi nodded with a sense of pride. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to the compound." With that, the two turned in opposite directions, and walked off.

A ways down the street, Anko got a familiar sensation that she knew all to well.

"You can come out now." She called, as she continued walking. Then, Kakashi body flickered in front of her, and proceeded to walk with her, while reading his book.

"That was impressive." Kakashi said. "That you have such a silver tongue, you can even talk around Hiashi Hyuga." Anko gave a wicked smirk.

"That was one of my most impressive achievements, but there are still a good bit that trump it." She said. Kakashi nodded to this, and asked.

"Have you given any thought to what I asked?" Anko dropped her smirk, and stopped in her tracks. Kakashi followed suit, and out away his book.

"I have." She said. "But, my main priority right now is Karui." Kakashi showed signs of dissapointment, but it was over shadowed by admiration for Anko's determination to raise the child.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Then maybe another time." Anko nodded, with a slight smile.

"Yeah, maybe, and I still wouldn't mind a good talk from time to time." Kakashis nodded to this, with one of his trademark eye smiles.

"I would be delighted to, but I only had time today to ask if you accepted my offer. But, I'll be back tomorrow." Anko gave him a little wave, and Kakashi vanished in a body flicker.

Anko turned to the left, and walked off to her favorite dango stand.

**Academy: Lunch Time:**

Naruto, Karui, and Hinata had found a tree to have lunch under, and Naruto was complaining again.

"This is just annoying. We should be allowed spar. Can't believe Iruka-sensei just blew me off like that." He said. Hinata looked up from her bento, and asked.

"Naruto-san, why do you want to fight?" Naruto gave her an annoyed yet puzzled look, and replied.

"Why? Because I want to prove I'm the best! Believe it!" To this, Karui rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her dango.

"Hey!" Someone called out. The three looked up, and saw Sakura and Ino standing before them. Naruto just gave a puzzled look, as he did not know who they were. But, Hinata lowered her head in a nervous manner, and Karui stood up with a cocky grin.

"Well, well, well." She said. "If it isn't the dumb-blonde and billboard brow." Both girls became furious from the insults.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled. "You are going to pay for yesterday!"

"Oh ho! And, how exactly is that going to happen?" Karui asked, with whimsy.

"Were going to beat you into the ground!" Sakura said, with a hiss. Karui gave a good laugh, leaned in, and said.

"This has been good for a laugh, but..." Then, Ino gave Karui a pimp slap, with her right hand. Karui's head actually turned to her left, because of the hard hit. Naruto gave a look of shock, and Hinata followed suit, while the two girls in front of Karui smiled.

"That will teach you to...OOF!" Karui had interrupted her Ino's speech, with a good jab in the gut. She looked down at the blonde with anger in her eyes, and said.

"Thats how you hit someone." Then, Sakura blindsided her, and pushed her into the ground.

Karui hit it hard, but stil managed to kick Sakura off, just for Ino to come back for a punch to her eye.

"Well, did I hit you right that time!" She yelled. Karui gritted her teeth, and swung her right arm from the ground, and hit her in the jaw. At this point, students had already formed a crowd around the three quarreling students. Soon, they were all chanting.

"Fight, fight, fight!" And, no one was trying to stop it, or get the senseis.

Naruto and Hinata joined the crowd, and watched as their friend fought off both of the girls. As trained as Karui was, she still wasn't ready to take on two opponents at once. Eventually, Karui was brought to the ground by both of the girls, and began to be hit repeatedly.

Hinata looked on with grief. It was her that Karui protected from the two girls.

_'This is my fault.'_ Hinata thought. _'If it wasn't for me, Karui wouldn't be getting beat up.'_ She looked onto Naruto to see if he would get involved. All she saw was a furious face, and clenched fists. Unknown to Hinata, Anko taught Naruto a long time ago not to hit girls, and he kept the rule ever since.

So many things where going through Hinata's mind. She thought of getting the senseis, but was scared Karui might be hurt even worse. The one thing that kept coming to mind, was something that she didn't want to do, but seeing her first friend being beaten like a rag doll changed it. The word that flash through her mind was,

_'Fight!'_, with that, Hinata charged, and blindsided Sakura.

"Get off of Karui!" She yelled, as she brought Sakura to the ground. Ino was distracted for a second, and this gave Karui enough time to pull her to the ground, and give her a taste own medicine. From there, the fight went on, with a lot of punchs, kicks, and hair pulling.

Eventually though, Iruka and Mizuki heard the yelling, and pulled the girls off each other. Witj Ino and Sakura in Mizuki's grasp, and Karui and Hinata in Iruka's, the girls were taken away for their punishment. Iruka turned, as he was walking, and said, with strong authority.

"Everyone get back to class, now!" And with that, everyone headed inside, and to class.

**Courtyard outside the academy:**

Everyone had already left except for the four girls. The senseis though it best to separate the parties. So, Iruka took Karui and Hinata into one room, and Mizuki took Sakura and Ino into another.

After a good bit of investigation, the obvious truth was that Sakura and Ino attacked Karui first. Now, came the part of the parent teacher conference. It proceeded as any usual one would. Iruka explained the situation to Hiashi and Anko, as did Mizuki to Inoichi and Sakura's parents.

Once it was handled, the punishment for the two girls was staying after school for two weeks sharpening the training kunais. As for Karui and Hinata, they were standing outside with their guardians.

Hiashi looked down Anko, and said.

"Who was it that told me Hinata's friendship to your ward was good?" Anko looked at him, with abored expression.

"Me." She answered. Hiashi nodded and continued.

"Yes. And, now my daughter has gotten into a fight, because of a problem involving Karui." Hinata looked up at her father, with pleading eyes and said.

"Tou-san, please! It was my choice to fight!"

"Oh~? I think your daughter proved what I promised you." Anko said. Everyone looked to Anko, with curious eyes.

"How so?" Hiashi asked.

"I said that Hinata being friends with Karui would give her more confidence. I think running fist first into a fight takes plenty of confidence." Hiashi was struck. Anko was right. Hinata did get confidence in that fight. Now, Hiashi had to eat crow.

He coughed a bit, and said.

"Well...I guess your right." Hinata looked up at Hiashi, and asked.

"Um...does that mean Karui and I can still be friends?" Both her and Karui looked at Hiashi on strong anticipation of what his answer would be. Hiashi took a couple of moments, then said.

"Yes, Hinata. You can still be friends with Karui." Both of the girls gave a cheer.

Karui ran over to Hinata, and took her hand.

"Come on, Hinata. I want to show you my favorite place to eat." She said. Hinata looked up to her father for an O.K.. Hiashi nodded, and Karui and Hinata took off. Leaving Hiashi just standing there.

"W...wait!" He uttered. Anko walked up to him, and patted his shoulder.

"Better get use to it. Your daughter is slowly becoming more assertive. Welcome to my life." She said. Hiashi let a sweat drop fall, and he began walking after the two. But, Anko caught up to him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of those two. You just go back home." Hiashi nodded and changed his path.

Then, he stopped and turned to Anko.

"Thank you." He said with a slight smile. Anko turned to him as well, and replied.

"Do not thank me. Thank Karui." Hiashi nodded, and the two walked away from each other. Hiashi walking to the Hyuga compound, and Anko walking towards the two friends.

* * *

><p>Took a while, but I got it out. Enjoy and Review. And, check out my new X-over fic. The complete list of characters I am using is in my profile.<p> 


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was throwing around ideas left and right, but got nothing. Also, my buzz was side tracked by my Fairy Tail streak. So, I did some AC multiplayer, and the buzz returned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure four years later:<strong>

**Hokage's office-**

Within the peaceful village, the Third was working in his office. Today, as he hoped every day would be, was turning out to be quiet. As he lifted his hand to take a sip of his tea, he gave a delighted sigh of the pure bliss that silence was bringing him. He took a savoring taste of his tea, and thought to himself.

_'What a wonderful day.'_ Then, a Konoha shinobi burst through the Hokage's door. Causing the old man to choke on his tea a bit.

"Hokage-sama, we have a situation." Hiruzen coughed to clear his throat, and asked.

"What is it?"

"He is at it again." The shinobi replied. Hiruzen then sighed, and stood up.

"Let's go then." He said, as he walked towards the door, and the shinobi followed closely behind.

**Hokage Monument-**

The Hokage approached a group of shinobi, who were looking at the Hokage monument. Though, one stood out above all of them. He was screaming to the top of his lungs at someone. It was Iruka Umino, academy instructor.

Hiruzen approached the yelling man, and asked.

"What is it this time, Iruka?" Iruka turned away from his screaming, and looked to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," He began. "Naruto has...well..." Then, they heard the laughing of a certain orange clad blonde. He wore his usual orange jump suit, with the blue trim and green goggles, and was dangling from a rope, while holding a bucket and paint brush.

But, looking in that direction, you could see why he had those items. Across the Hokage monument, each profile of past Hokages, and Hiruzen, had been painted over, with insulting, but at the same time hilarious, images.

"Hah, hah, hah. Hey! Old man! What do you think!" Naruto yelled from his hanging position. Hiruzen sighed, and replied to him.

"Naruto, come down from there, and stop this foolishness." Naruto only laughed more.

"No way! I still have more to do!" Iruka then, put his left foot on the rail in front of them, and yelled with a definite fury.

"Get down from there now, Naruto! Or were coming up!" Naruto freaked out a little at this, and then began to scuttle up the rope quickly. Once he was up the rope, he yelled back down at them.

"Got to catch me first!" Then, he booked it. Once again, Hiruzen sighed and said.

"Find him and bring him back to Iruka." All of the shinobi acknowledged his order, and dashed off to find him.

**Streets. Fifteen minutes later-**

A group of shinobi ran by a wooden fence. Screaming to other groups that they couldn't find Naruto. Once they had turned a corner, and left the street completely, Naruto came out of camofllouge, and dropped the wooden panel sheet.

"Man! That was too easy!" Then, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He slowly turned, with fear, and saw Iruka looking furious. Iruka breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, then yelled.

"Naruto!"

**Konoha Academy-**

Naruto was tied up in front of the entire class as Iruka berated him.

"What were your thinking! That was incredibly disrespectful to our Hokages!" But, Naruto was just bored instead.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Was all he said. This just angered Iruka more, and he began to berate him at an even louder tone. Much to Naruto's, and everyone else, dismay. Then, the door to the classroom opened up. The entire room looked to see Mizuki standing there.

"Mizuki, where have you been?" Iuka asked.

"Karui was not in class, when I took attendance." He began. "So, I checked her usual places." Then, he walked in, while dragging a tied up Karui.

Under the ropes, she wore a white long sleeve T-shirt, with a tribal black leaf on the chest, and a silver zipped up jacket, with the sleeves torn off. Below her waist, she wore black cargo pants, with kunai holsters strapped to her right thigh, and blue sandals.

"I found her out in the forest, with a small array of fireworks." Mizuki said. Then, he placed her next to Naruto, who seemed annoyed at his fellow troublemaker.

"Karui," He began. "We agreed. No explosives. Unless its a festival." Karui only grinned.

"Ah, come on. You know whatever I had, you would be blown away." She said.

"Will you two stop it!" Iruka exclaimed. To which the pranking duo shuddered. Iruka then sighed, let the two go, and turned to the class. "Due to the absence of classes this morning. We will have a quick exam on your transformation technique." The entire class groaned at this.

"Way to go, Naruto." Said the Nara clan heir. Wearing a mesh t-shirt, a gray jacket with green edges and circles with a line going through it, and brown pants with blue sandals.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Karui." Said the blonde Yamanka. Wearing a purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple skirt cut off at the sides, arm warmers with purple edges, and bandages around her stomach and legs.

"Yeah, yeah." Was what Naruto replied. While Karui gave a good,

"Bite me." Then, the quiz began. Iruka called up everyone by name in order. Most choose to transform into the third Hokage. Including the Uchiha heir, and his pinkette fangirl. But, when it got to Naruto, he choose a different style.

"Okay Naruto, let's see what you have." Iruka said. He nodded, with a grin. Then, he made the coordinating hand signs, and a cloud of smoke was made. When it slowly started to dissipate, it showed a feminine Naruto, with long hair tied into ponytails, and her exposure was only slightly covered by small clouds of smoke.

This whole image gave almost every guy in the room a bloody nose, and almost every girl ready to destroy Naruto. Naruto release the technique, and began to laugh.

"Hah, hah! How do you like that! I call it my Sexy Jutsu..."

"What was that! That is not a proper jutsu!" Iruka yelled. Interrupting and ceasing Naruto's amusement.

Once again, Naruto was tied up, and thrown to the class. He groaned as he sat cross legged.

"Man! Why does he have to be like that?" He said to Karui. But, she just crossed her arms, and made a serious face.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me. You know I hate seeing that thing." She said. Then, Iruka spoke up.

"Yotsuki, Karui, you're up." Karui nodded with a slight smile, and walked up and turned to the class. She too performed the proper hand signs, and a cloud of smoke puffed out of no where. When it dissipated, it showed Anko giving a wicked grin and giving a thumbs up.

"Ah, Anko." Iruka said. "Very good. You can join the class again." Karui nodded in her Anko form. Then, she released the jutsu and walked over to stand next to Naruto. After that, the day just dragged on, and nothing more eventful happened, which slowly killed Naruto.

**Ichiraku-**

Naruto, Karui, and Iruka were all sitting at the beloved ramen stand. After, Naruto and Karui cleaned the Hokage monument in exchange for said stand. To which Karui protested having nothing to do with, but Iruka also pointed out that she was found with a small array of fireworks that Kami only knows what she would do with.

As the two devoured a bowl of ramen, Iruka began to lecture them.

"Do you two know what the Hokage is?" As Karui slurped up and swallowed some noodles, she looked over to answer.

"The Hokage is the most respected and powerful person in all of Konoha." Then, she went back to eating, and Naruto nodded to confirm her answer.

"Good." Iruka said. "Now, knowing that, why did you deface the Hokage monument, Naruto?" Naruto finished up his ramen, and gave a wide grin.

"Because, I'm going to Hokage one day, and surpass all previous Hokages. They need to know, who is boss." Karui nodded, and gave a grin herself.

"Yeah! And, I'm going to be right there next to him as the worlds greatest kunoichi!" She exclaimed. Iruka smiled at their excitement, and began to eat himself. Then, Naruto looked at Iruka, and asked.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, could I try on your headband?" Iruka looked up at his headband and replied.

"No. It's a right of passage that's unique to each individual. Maybe, you two will get one tomorrow."

**The next day-**

Naruto and Karui sat together as Iruka stood in front of the entire class, as he read out the exam for gradutation.

"Okay," He began. "Today is the graduation exam. Pass the next test, and you will all be full fledged shinobi of Konoha."

_'Yes, yes, yes!'_ Naruto thought, as he bared a wide grin. Karui cracked her knuckles, with a grin of her own, and thought to herself.

'Gonna be a walk in the park.' Then, Iruka continued.

"The exam will be a demonstration of the Bunshin no Jutsu." At that, Naruto started to freak.

_'Ah crap! I'm horrible at that jutsu!'_ As he thought this, Karui looked at him, with a worried expression.

_'Poor Naruto. I've seen his bunshin. This will not end well.'_ She thought.

**Naruto's turn-**

Naruto stood before Iruka and Mizuki, who were sitting at a desk, with two dozen forehead protectors on it.

"Okay Naruto," Iruka began. "Demonstrate the Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto nodded. He took a couple deep breaths, and began to make the corresponding hand signs.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He eclaimed. Then, there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto was standing next to a pale, sickly, and unconscious version of himself that was lying on the floor. "There! I made one!" Mizuki smiled, and replied.

"Yes you did. That should..."

"Wait." Iruka interrupted. "The test is to make a proper bunshin. Look at that thing. Its pathetic." He then sighed and looked at Naruto. "Sorry, but you do not graduate from the academy."

Naruto then lowered his head, and walked out of the room.

**Karui's turn-**

Karui stood in the center of the room, awaiting for the test to begin.

"Go ahead, Karui." Iruka said. "Demonstrate." Karui nodded, and began forming the proper handsigns, then exclaimed.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Next, there was a puff of white smoke. When it dissipated, it revealed two Karuis standing before the two instructors. Both Iruka and Mizuki nodded in approval.

"Very good, Karui." Iruka said. Then, he picked up a forehead protector, and reached it out towards Karui. Motioning for her to take it. Karui grinned, walked up, and took the forehead protector. Then, she tied onto her head. "Okay. You can go now." Karui happily nodded, and walked away.

_'Well,'_ Mizuki thought. _'I still have the Fox.'_ Then, Karui exited.

**Later that evening-**

All the students had passed the graduation. Except, of course, for Naruto, who was sitting sadly on the swing that was opposite from the academy. As he did, two women eyed him with disdain.

"Hay isn't that him?" The first asked.

"Yeah it is. Apparently he didn't graduate." The second said.

"Good. Could you imagine if he..."

"Shh, were not supposed to talk about it." Then, Karui walked out from the academy, and walked over to Naruto.

"Wait. Isn't that the Kumo girl?"

"Yes it is."

"Perfect fit. A village enemy, and a..."

"Shut up! Are you trying to get us arrested?" After that the two women walked away. Then, Karui walked up to Naruto and looked down at him.

"Hey." She said. But, Naruto did not reply. He just kept looking at the academy. "Come on. You'll get it next year. Listen, how about..." Then, Naruto got off the swing, and began to walk away. Karui crossed her arms, and huffed. "Jerk could at least be happy for me."

But, in her head she was feeling horrible for Naruto. She knew that this hit him hard every year he tried. Every year she would wait to see if he had passed, and when he didn't Karui was there to cheer him up. But, this time Karui passed and Naruto failed. All of that, brought down not only Naruto, but Karui as well.

Karui then sighed and walked away.

**Karui and Anko's apartment-**

Karui unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The house was dark, and there was no sign of Anko, which usually made Karui keep sharp, but after today she didn't feel like playing Anko's game. Then, as she shut the door, a kunai flew past her, almost cutting her cheek, and made a loud thump as it hit the door.

Karui moved fast as Anko charged her. She pulled out a kunai, point out, and held to Anko's neck, as Anko herself held one straight in the center of the Konoha leaf etched onto her forehead protector.

Anko grinned and said.

"Ooooh, you graduated. I'm so proud." Karui rolled her eyes, and replied.

"Thought you didn't care." Anko moved away, and began to twirl her kunai by the ring.

"I don't. It's more for me. If you failed, what would that say about me? It would say I can't teach. That I can't to everything awesome like I'm supposed to." Karui had walked past her, and into the kitchen. Karui began to pour a glass of water as Anko poked through the doorway. "What's with you? Usually you try and talk back." Karui turned around and took a sip of water, with a solemn face. Once she was done, she looked at Anko and said.

"Naruto didn't pass." Anko rolled her eyes at this, and replied.

"Okay. But, you still passed. I would think you would be excited for yourself. Instead of feeling sorry over others failures." Karui chugged down her water as Anko was talking.

"Well, I'm not you. I'm going to try and cheer him up." Then, she started to pull things out of the pantry.

"Good god!" Anko exclaimed. "Are you going to...cook?" All Karui did was nod. "Geez. Thought you wanted to cheer him up. Not poison the poor fool." Then, she walked out of the kitchen.

_'I'll show her.'_ Karui thought. 'Naruto is going to perk right up, when I give him this.

**Streets-**

Alone, Naruto was leaning against a wall and looking up at the sky.

_'I thought...'_ He began thinking in his head. _'I thought this would be my time. This was supposed to be my first step to becoming Hokage.'_

As he was thinking this, Mizuki walked up to him.

"Hey, Naruto." He said. "How's it going?" Naruto lifted his head, and stood up straight, when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Mizuki-sensei." He said. Mizuki nodded, and continued to speak.

"Tough break today. I really thought you should have passed." Naruto looked downward.

"Yeah, but Iruka-sensei said the clone was god awful." Mizuki smiled.

"Iruka can be pretty hard, when it comes to his position. But, there is another way for you to become a genin." Naruto immediately brought his full attention Mizuki.

"What!" He said with extreme excitement. Mizuki leaned in, and began to talk in a hushed tone.

"Okay, but you cannot tell anyone."

**Hokage's tower-**

Naruto was sneaking around on his tip toes. Trying not to be heard by anyone. Especially the Third.

"Naruto?" But, you can't get past the most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha. Naruto slowly turned around, with a freaked out expression, to see Hiruzen looking down at him. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked side to side, then made a series of handsigns.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

**Karui and Anko's apartment-**

Karui had just finished wrapping up the food she made for Naruto into a binto. She was proud of what she had done. Then, Anko poked her head in through the doorway, and asked.

"Has the evil ritual been completed?" Karui shot her an annoyed look in response. Then, she picked up the binto, and walked past her.

"I'm done cooking. So, if you want to make your dinner, you can go on ahead." Then, she walked out of the apartment, but not before Anko exclaimed.

"If you kill Naruto, I wont testify on your behalf!"

**Courtyard-**

The Hokage stood before a group of shinobi, and explained the situation.

"To say the least." The third said with authority. "It is of vital importance that we recover the scroll before something happens."

"Damn brat has gone too far!" One shinobi yelled.

"Before it was high scaled pranks, but now he has actually stolen something from the Hokage!" Another replied.

"Let's get him!" The last one yelled. Then, the entire group starting cheering. As they did, Iruka watched from a far, with a worried look on his face.

_'I need to find Naruto, now.' _He thought to himself. Then, he dashed off.

**Forest-**

Naruto sat next to an abandoned cabin that looked like he could fall at any moment. He was looking at a large scroll. He examined it closely, and said out loud to himself.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if learned a jutsu from here, the Hokage would have no choice, but to make me a genin. Let's see...the first one is...Kage Bunshin? Oh great! Another Bunshin jutsu." Naruto sighed, and thought to himself.

_'No! I'm going to end this. I will no longer be a failure at this jutsu.'_ Then, he began to study intently.

**One hour later-**

Iruka leaped from tree to tree, scanning everything in his sight as he did. As he got deeper into the forest, he saw a lone cabin. And, standing in front of it, was Naruto. Iruka quickly changed direction, and landed right behind him. Naruto took notice of his landing and turned around.

"Heh," Iruka started in a tired manner. "I found you." Naruto responded by point both his fingers at Iruka and saying.

"I found the nose bleeder!"

"Idiot! I found you!" Iruka retorted. Then, he took notice of Naruto's bruises. "Hey, what happened? You look pretty beat up." Naruto grinned, and said.

"I learned this awesome new jutsu! Watch! I'll show you! Then, you'll make me a genin!" He started to perform handsigns, but Iruka stopped him.

"Wait. Where did you learn that from?" Naruto looked confuse as he explained.

"Mizuki-sensei told me."

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought. Then, he pushed Naruto out of the way as a barrage of kunais hit Iruka. The force pushed him right into the wall of cabin. Then, Mizuki revealed himself. Perched on a branch, and carrying two huge shuriken on his back.

"Good job finding him, Iruka." Mizuki said. Then, he turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"No!" Iruka exclaimed. "Don't give him the scroll. Naruto! That scroll has forbidden techniques sealed into it! Mizuki was using you!" Naruto looked between both Mizuki and Iruka. Completely confused by the situation.

"Heh, you don't need to have that scroll. How about I tell you the truth?" Iruka was shocked by his choice of words.

"Mizuki! Don't!" He screamed.

"You know how twelve years ago, the Demon Fox attacked Konoha?" Mizuki asked Naruto.

"Y..yeah." Naruto replied.

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"Stop it Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled, once again.

"The Foruth sealed it away." Naruto answered. Mizuki smirked at this.

"No. He sealed it into a child. That child, Naruto, is you." Naruto was taken into complete shock. "The Demon Fox that destroyed our village. The Demon Fox that killed Iruka's parents. That monster is you. You are the Demon Fox made human!"

Naruto started to become angry at this. All those feelings of anguish and despair that he had tried to hide, were all starting to peak in a violent manner at the revelation of this truth.

"Stop it! Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. But, Mizuki then began to prepare one of his shurikens.

"No one will ever love you! You are hated! Just like that little whore!" Then, he threw the shuriken. "Let me put you out of your misery!" Naruto ducked down. Ready to take it. Then, there was a sickening sound of metal going into flesh. But, Naruto felt nothing.

He looked up to see Iruka over him. He had taken the shuriken for Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said. "Why?"

"Because," Iruka began. "When my parents died. I was ignored. So, I started acting like an idiot just so people would look at me. I wasn't good at school or stuff like that. Acting like an idiot seemed like the best thing. But, deep down, I was in pain." Then, tears began to stream from Iruka's eyes. "If I had done a better job, maybe I could have kept you from goinf through the same thing."

Naruto looked into Iruka's eye's. But, something inside him told him to run. As he did Iruka called out to him, but Naruto did not respond. Then, Iruka pulled the shuriken out from his back as Mizuki dropped down from the tree limb he was on.

"You know what he is going to do. Naruto will use the scroll to take vengeance on the entire village." He said.

"No." Iruka responded. "He isn't like that."

"Stop fooling yourself. You saw the hatred and anger in his eyes. Those were the ideas of a demon. But, it does not matter." Mizuki jumped back into the trees past Iruka. "I'm just going to kill Naruto, and collect the scroll."

**Hokage's office-**

The Hokage was looking into his crystal ball observing the situation. He sat back and sighed.

"I finally found him, and this is what happens." He said. Then, he began to think.

_'Naruto is more scarred than ever. It's a one in a million chance that the seal is broken. If the happens...'_

**Forest-**

Naruto leapt from branch to branch running away from Mizuki. Then, Iruka showed up behind, and yelled to him.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" But, Naruto instead jumped straight at Iruka. Causing both of them to go straight to the ground, with a thud. While Iruka was in the middle of a small clearing, Naruto sat against a tree.

"Naruto," Iruka began. "Why?" Naruto just grinned. Then, Iruka turned into Mizuki in a puff of white smoke. "How did you know it was me?" Then, Naruto turned into Iruka in another puff of smoke.

"Cause, I'm Iruka." He replied. Mizuki smiled at this and stood up, while Naruto hid a couple feet away.

"So, you would turn into the very thing that killed your parents."

"Shut up." Iruka retorted. "I won't let an idiot like you take the scroll."

"You're the idiot. You havent realized that Naruto and I are the same."

"Same?"

"Do you honestly believe that the Fox will not use the scroll? It will do what ever it can to take it's rvenege on the village!" There was small silence. Then, Iruka spoke.

"You're right. The Demon Fox would do that." Naruto was brought back by this.

_'So, not even Iruka cared...Did...Karui care?'_ He thought.

"But," Iruka said. Gaining the full attention of Naruto. "Naruto isn't like that. I know from his dream that he would never do something so evil. That's why I see him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker. He may be clumsy. But, he knows pain in heart. He is not the Demon Fox. He is his own person. He is, Naruto Uzumaki!" At this, Naruto began to cry at how much Iruka truly cared about Naruto.

Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "I was going to take care of you later, but I change my mind." Then, Mizuki prepared another shuriken and charged at Iruka. But, before he could get close enough. Naruto hit Mizuki in the jaw, with the scroll in hand. Throwing him back a couple of feet. Mizuki slowly got on his hands and looked at Naruto. "You should not have done that."

Naruto sat the scroll on the ground, and looked at Mizuki with angered eyes and said.

"Don't ever touch my sensei. I'll kill you."

"Naruto! Get out of here!" But, Naruto stood his ground, and held up his hands in a handsign.

"I'm going to make you feel pain a thousand times over."Naruto said.

"Then, bring it!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then, in a giant puff of smoke, there were hundreds of Naruto's.

"Naruto..." Iruka uttered.

_'Incrdible. These aren't regular clones. These are solid, breathing clones.' _He thought.

All of the clones crack their knuckles, and said in unison.

"Let's get this started!" Then, they all proceeded to beat the living Hell out of Mizuki.

**Sunrise-**

As the sun started to peak from the mountains, it revealed a moaning and bloody Mizuki. Naruto looked over his work, with pride and said.

"There's just one more thing."

"Wh...what..." Mizuki replied. Then, Naruto gave him a look of pure hate.

"If you ever call Karui something like that again, I will make you beg for death." Then, he kicked Mizuki right in the jaw. Finally, causing him to become unconscious.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka said. Gaining him the attention of Naruto. "Come over here, and close your eyes. I want to give you something." Naruto did as he was told, and felt something being placed on his forehead. "Okay, open your eyes." When he opened them, Naruto saw that Iruka was not wearing his forehead protector. He felt his own forehead to discover that it was placed on his head.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruoto questioned.

"Congratulations! We'll get Karui and celebrate with a bowl of ramen. On me." Then, Naruto tackled Iruka in a joyed hug.

**Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto walked up the stair's to his apartment complex. When he turned the corner, he saw Karui leaning on his door asleep and holding a binto. Naruo walked over, and poked Karui in the cheek, which caused her to wake with a jolt.

"Wah! Huh? Oh, Naruto. Where have you been?" She asked while rubbing her drowzy eyes. "You look terrible." Then, she noticed the forehead protector. "How did you get that!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and grinned.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Karui nodded, and gave a smile. Then, Naruto looked a little sad, and asked. "Karui, you care about me, right?" Karui looked down and sighed. Then, she punched Naruto as hard as she could in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Idiot!" Karui yelled. "Of course I care about you!" Her expression then became more sincere. "You are my best friend." Naruto smiled at this, and opened his apartment door.

"You want to come in?" Karui nodded.

"Yeah, and I have something that was supposed to cheer you up. But, I guess now it;s a celebratory thing." Then, they entered the apartment together.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry it took so long. But, I hope you enjoyed it. And, remember, if you like my writing then check out my other works. My Fairy Tail fic, Phoenix Eye. And, my anime x-over, Dissidium: Ultimatum.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry. This is rather short in comparison to the last chapter. And, it took me months to write. I've just been tossing out Fairy Tail chapters a lot. And, I released my American Bleach last night. It's called Monochrome. Well, enjoy this short chapter. And, review.

**Anko:** You talk too much.

**Mad:**...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment:<strong>

Naruto, in his usual attire, exited his apartment and locked the door behind himself. He stood completely still and completely silent. Then, he raised his arms in the air and exclaimed.

"Woohoo~! I'm a ninja!" Then, he bolted off to the academy.

**Karui and Anko's apartment:**

Karui opened the door to their apartment, and called back to Anko, who was half-asleep over her coffee.

"I'm going now." Anko just replied with a grunt, and closed the door behind her. Karui grinned. "I'm going to do a little free running today." Then, she jumped through some tree branches, and on to the rooftops.

**Academy:**

Naruto was sitting nice and relaxed at one of the top rows as Shikamaru walked up the steps. That was when he noticed Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? This is for those who graduated." He said. Naruto grinned, and pointed at his forehead protector. "Where did you get that!?"

"That's my secret. Believe it." He replied. Shikamaru just gave a shrug, and walked back up the stairs. Then, Sakura and Ino appeared, and were fighting to be first through the door.

"Move it! Billboard Brow!" Ino yelled.

"Why don't you!? Ino Pig!" Sakura replied.

"Why don't both you bitches move!?" Someone yelled from behind them, then kicked them both through the door. As they went falling to the ground, it was revealed that it was Karui who kicked them through. Then, without even looking at them, she walked over Sakura and Ino, and proceeded up the steps to sit next to Naruto.

"Nice entrance." Naruto commented.

"Well, it couldn't have been done without those two idiots." Karui replied. The two shared a laugh, but were interrupted by a 'tch'. They looked over to see that source of the sound was Sasuke Uchiha. He wore a blue shirt, with a high collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts.

"You got something to say, Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Just hoping two people, who passed the exam by some miracle, would shut up." Sasuke answered. That was when Naruto got out of his seat, onto the desk in front of Sasuke, and stared him down. And, Sasuke returned the gaze.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled from where she was standing, with about two dozen other girls and Ino. "Don't you dare!"

"Ah, why don't you put a sock in it, pinky." Karui said, while she was reclining. That was when Naruto leaned in closer to say something, but he slipped and fell into Sasuke. Causing an accidental kiss between the two. "Oh snap..."

Naruto pulled himself away, and wiped his mouth and spitted repeatedly. Then, he looked over to see a mob of furious girls. That was when they proceeded to beat the living Hell out of him. You would think Karui would jump to help her friend at a time like this. No, she was on the ground and laughing like a mad woman.

**One Hour Later:**

Naruto was resting his bruised head on the desk, while Karui kept snickering at the previous ordeal.

"It's not funny." Naruto muttered.

"Yes. Yes it is." Karui said through her giggles. Naruto raised his head, and squinted his eyes at her, and said.

"Yeah, it would just as funny if you accidentally kissed..." Before Naruto could finish, Karui brought out a kunai, and held at Naruto's neck.

"I told you to never speak her name in my presence. You remember what I said I would do if you were stupid enough to do so." She said. Naruto was so afraid that he could only gulp and nod. "Good." Then, Karui put away her kunai and went back to snickering at Naruto. "Hah! You kissed a guy."

At that moment, Iruka walked through the door with a clip board in hand.

"Okay. I need everyone's full attention. I will now begin assigning you all to your teams." Then, he began to list out teams, then he got to team 6.

"Team 6 will be Yotsuki, Karui..." Karui gave a grin and a double thumbs up. "Shiho Tori..."

_'That brain?'_ Karui asked herself, then she looked over to the just name girl. She had light blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail, with swirl-tinted glasses covering her eyes.. She wore a white dress like shirt, that opened on the right side a bit so she can maneuver her legs, and red shorts.

"Finally, Yakumo Kurama." Iruka finished.

"No!" Karui screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Iruka asked.

"Hell yeah! How could you put on the same team as that self-righteous bitch!?"

Then, a girl two rows in front of her and on the left side stood up. She had long brown hair, the right side going straight down and the other side tied into a braid, and light brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono held by a pink sash, with two pockets in the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and a red mesh armor underneath her kimono, and orange sandals. Her forehead protector was on her forehead.

"I must agree. It is beneath me to be teamed with someone of such low caliber." Yakumo protested.

"Low!? How dare you!?" Karui exclaimed. "You would be lucky to have me on your team!"

"Lucky!?" Yakumo retorted. While the two continued to exchange shouts, Shiho was hanging her head in depression.

_'No...'_ She thought. 'I have to deal with these two fighting all the time.'

"That is enough!" Iruka yelled. Causing Karui and Yakumo to give each other one last glare, then sat down. "There is a reason you three were teamed together. In a team each member is supposed to make up for the faults of their fellow members. After reviewing each of your scores, I thought it best to team the three of you together."

"Damn..." Karui mumbled under her breath.

"Now," Iruka continued. "For team 7. It will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." At that moment, Sakura slumped down in defeat, while Naruto raised his arms into the air and cheered. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Then, Sakura and Naruto reversed roles. "Before you start Naruto, you being teamed with Sasuke is the same thing as Karui being teamed with Yakumo." Naruto rolled his eyes, and Iruka continued.

"Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Shino wore a sea-green jacket with high up-turn collar, and dark brown pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh. His forehead protector was tied around his head.

Hinata wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, with fur around the cuffs and hem, and navy blue pants. Her forehead protector was tied around her neck.

Kiba wore dark greyish pants that reached down to his calves, a grey fur-lined coat with a hood over his head, and his forehead protector was tied around his forehead.

"I hope I don't get teamed with you." Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Like I want to be teamed with you." Shikamaru retorted.

"Team 10 will be," Iruka continued. "Akimichi Choji,"

Choji wore a short sleeved green haori, with a white shirt with the kanji for food underneath, black shorts, a long white scarf, and bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. His forehead protector was wrapped in a fashion were two tufts of his hair poked out of either side.

"I really don't want to be teamed with him." Ino commented as he watched Choji munch a whole bag of potato chips.

"Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Heh, who was it you didn't want to be teamed with?" Shikamaru said in a mocking tone at Ino. Ino just held her face in her hands and moaned.

Iruka quickly finished up the rest of the teams quickly, and said.

"Now, you are to wait until you're appointed team leader..." As Iruka was speaking, a man with dull black hair held in a ponytail, with black eyes and scar down the right side of his mouth. He wore the standard jonin uniform, with shorter sleeves and fingerless gloves. And, a thin katana strapped to his back horizontally.

"My name Hayama Shirakumo." He stated. "I'm here fore my genin team."

"That is..." Iruka began.

"Team 6." He replied. "Kurama Yakumo, Tori Shiho, and Yosuki Karui."

_'We get this guy?'_ Karui thought. She then nodded a bye to Naruto and stood. As well as Yakumo and Shiho. They left the class with their knew sensei, leaving the rest of the genin to wait for theirs.

_'Our sensei should be here any second.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**Park:**

Hayama had brought Team 6, or Team Hayama, to the park and sat the three genin on a bench. Hayama stood in front of them, and looked them over sternly.

_'What? Is this guy evalualting us with his mind.'_ Karui thought.

_'He's probably just trying to scare us.'_ Yakumo thought.

_'I wish he'd talk.'_ Shiho thought.

"Well then," Hayama said. Breaking the silence. "Why don't we stop with introductions. Tell me about yourseles. Hates, Likes, Dreams, Hobbies.

"Why don't you demonstrate for us, sensei." Yakumo said. Hayama nodded, and replied.

"Very well. I hate people who don't follow orders, I like those who do, my dream is to serve Konoha to my best ability, and my hobby is tending to my banzai tree. Now, Yakumo."

"Fine." Yakumo said. "I hate Karui.." The two girls cut their eyes at each other in that moment. " and someone who gave up on me, I like sensible people and good art, my dream is to build up the Kurama clan to greater standing, and my hobby is painting."

_'She still has bitter feelings towards her. Understandable._' Hayama thought. "Shiho." He said, while guiding his gaze to the blonde.

"Well," She started. "I hate rainy days, I like books, my dream is to work in the intelligence division, and my hobby is reading."

_'Smart one. Okay'_ He thought. "Karui, you're last." Karui nodded, and said.

"I hate Yakumo," The two girls cut their eyes at each other again. "I like Naruto, Anko, and Hinata. My dream is to be the worlds greatest Kunoichi. And my hobby is pranking."

_'A diverse team. Very nice. But, I can't help but feel it's going to be tough to work with those two.'_

"Now," Hayama started. "Tomorrow we will begin your next exam."

"Exam!?" Karui shouted.

"I thought the the academy graduation was the final exam!" Shiho added.

"You still have to pass my exam." Hayama explained.

"But..." Yakumo started, but Hayama held up his hand to stop her.

"Arrive at training ground three tomorrow morning." Then, he turned and left the three girls by themselves.

**Academy:**

It had been an hour, and all the teams meet their leader. Except for Team 7. The three of them had almost completely run out of patience. But, Sakura was trying to make the best of it by getting close to Sasuke. It was not working.

By that time, Naruto had enough. So, he grabbed an eraser and a stool, went over to the door, and wedged the eraser in between the wall and the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, with an annoyed tone in her voice. Naruto grinned and replied.

"This is pay back for making us wait for so long." Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Yes! This is going to be awesome!'_ She thought on the inside, then said, "Yeah right. Like a Jonin is going to..." Then, Kakashi poked his head through the door, and the eraser fell onto his white hair. At that exact moment Naruto began to laugh like maniac.

_'This is suppose to be one of the elite?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Kakashi walked in and picked up the eraser and looked at all of them.

"Well," He began. "my first impression of all of you is..." Team 7 silenced for anticipation. "you're idiots." This created dumbstruck faces on all of them, except Sasuke.

**Roof of the Academy:**

Team 7 sat on some steps as Kakashi stood before them.

"Well, let's start the introductions." Kakashi stated. "I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbys, and dream."

"Why don't you demonstrate for us?" Sasuke asked in serious tone. Kakashi nodded.

"Very well. I like many things, I dislike many things as well, I have a lot of hobbys, and my dream is none of your business." He said.

_'What the hell?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

_'Is he serious?'_ Naruto thought.

"Your turn." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"I like Karui and Anko, I dislike people who put others down and jerks," He said the last part whille glaring and Sasuke. "my hobbys are trying different kinds of ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage!"

_'Well, he's entergetic.'_ Kakashi thought.

"I like..." Sakura said as she took her turn, but giggled. "I dislike Naruto! My hobbys are..." Then, she giggled again. "and my dream is..." She giggled one last time.

_'Great. A fan girl.'_ Kakashi thought.

"I don't like a lot of things.' Sasuke said grimly as he took his turn. 'I dislike a cetain someone, I don't have a hobby, and my dream is to kill someone." Naruto and Sakura just looked at Sasuke with shock.

_'That was obvious.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay, now that were all acquanted," Kakashi said.

_'Still don't know you.'_ Naruto thought.

"It's time for the first order of business. Tomorrow we begin the next test. So, be at training ground five early in the morning."

"Test!?" NAruta exclaimed.

"Yes. I need to know you're ready to be genin. Otherwise, I'm going to send you all back to the academy" Then, he turned and walked off, but stopped after a couple of steps.

"Oh," He said as he turned his with an eye smile. " Don't eat breakfast or you'll vomit." With that odd cheery note, Kakashi left.

**Ichiraku:**

Karui and Naruto were sitting down to a dinner of every ramen on the menu, while talking about their day.

"Still can't believe I got stuck with that bitch." Karui growled.

"That's nothing compared to me getting stuck with Sasuke." Naruto replied. Karui rolled her eyes at this.

"You're just jealous cause your crush adores him. Get over it. I'm worse off!" Karui exclaimed, then she aggressively slurped her noodles. Naruto gave her an annoying glare, and said,

"How are you worse? I don't even know why you two hate each other. One day you just walked up to me and said 'We hate Yakumo, now.' and that was the end of it." Karui finished slurping, and turned her head away.

"My command should be good enough for you." Karui replied. Behind the counter, Teuchi sighed.

"You should both stop complaining, and be glad you passed. Especially you Naruto." He stated. "Also, I'm cutting you two off. You don't need to be eating like that when you're going to be given a physical test." He said this as he pointed the two stacks of ramen bowls. "Go home and get some sleep." Then, he returned to his pot.

Naruto and Karui looked at each and shrugged. They got off their stools, and walked away.

"Good luck tomorrow." Karui said.

"Yeah, you too." Naruto replied, then they turned and walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I'm sorry this is so late and short. I just needed to get it out or it would loom over me. I've just had so much on my plate. My grandmother has been cancer riden, and she just died. I've also been working on my American Bleach project, and I released that last night. So, I needed to get this done. Sorry I took so long, and it's so short.


End file.
